


sexy times

by greeneyedenvy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And Lots of It, Bottom Roy Harper, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sex, Showers, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedenvy/pseuds/greeneyedenvy
Summary: Roy comes over and they fuck, thats the whole fic
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	sexy times

**Author's Note:**

> i should rename this later cuz the title sucks, hope somebody liked it  
> anywayy, enjoy!!  
> im HORRIBLE at commas n i trusted grammarly

Jason texted him, with ease and as quickly as he could;

J: come over soon

R: sureee

J: sweet

R: be over in a min

He took his clothes off, save for his boxers, when he took what was supposed to be a 10-minute nap. The funny thing was Jason didn't wake up to Alfred, Bruce, or his alarm, it was his friend's face. "Ugh, I meant to wake up before you came over."

Roy rubbed his eyes, it was late, and he had been asleep since he got home from school, "You still up to fuck, sleepyhead?" He asked.

Jason looked up, "'Course." He pulled his boyfriend by his hips and pushed him onto the bed under him, and started taking off his tanktop, "You okay with this?" Drowsiness evident in his voice, as well as in his eyes that weren't open enough to see the beautiful blue-gray they were.

He nodded, that was blunt, but when it came to Jason when wasn't he? Roy initiated the kiss this time and got called *feisty*, he really liked it, but apparently he really,*really* liked it, and it showed.

"Woah, Harper, got a problem you need dealing with?" He asked, parting Roy's lip with his thumb, as well as his legs with his knee.

He moaned quietly, "Babe," He smiled a little woozily, feeling his body heat up with Jason's knee digging in just a bit further, and throwing his arms onto his lover's bare shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question, Harps," He replied, moving his hand to Roy's hip again, holding himself up with his right arm on the pillow right next to his friend's head. He was brought into a kiss, as he heard a 'yeah' from under him. Jason grazed a hand over his bulge when he went to pull down the pants.

Roy moaned, actually moaned for him, "Jason, fuck," He didn't usually, no, he wouldn't do this, Jason changed him so much.

Jason took him in his mouth and went down on him until he couldn't take it and was on the edge of an orgasm, "Aw, babe, come on, not yet," He teased, sticking two fingers into his mouth, "Suck."

Roy went to jerk himself off the rest of the way, and Jason swatted his hand. Then, he shook his head and refused to do it, he was being very petty about it.

He took the fingers out and growled at his friend, "If it hurts it's your fault." He ended the sentence angrily, working to open Roy up. "Fuck, babe, you're tight as a virgin."

"God, do you ever shut up? Just fuck me, weirdo." He was kinda mad at Jason for doing what he did.

He finally got him somewhere close to loose enough and had a moaning, blushing, hot mess beneath him. "You ready?"

"What do you think?"

Jason looked irritated by that, "Geez, I tried being nice for once, dick." He mumbled, tugging on Roy's hair with white knuckles from gripping so tight and thrusting in.

Roy threw his head back on the pillow and let out a moan, "Jesus fuck!"

He kept going in and nearly out at a breakneck pace, without letting Roy fully adjust to it, "Say my name."

He seemed a bit confused, tilting his head at that. He thought, if anything, he would want Roy to avoid saying his name.

"Just do it, slut," And, oh shit, if he didn't he felt like he wouldn't cum. Roy thought about it and Jason didn't have time for that, "Babe."

Roy heard footsteps, but he didn't want his boyfriend to stop, "Fuck, Jason!" The footsteps stopped, and then hurried away, and a door slammed shut. "I'm gonna--fuck!" That part wasn't fake like screaming his boyfriend's name.

Jason smiled a bit at that, "Cum for me, babe," He was tugging at Roy's hair and making out with him. "Fuck, come on."

Roy came, blushing from the final hair tug. He bit down on his lover's ear and started kissing down his neck, once he got to the softer part of his shoulder he left a hickey. Jason followed in the response Roy had with a growl of pleasure. His boyfriend pulled out and he fell onto his side and sat up, cussing as he did, "Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up." He looked over at Jason, "I need a shower, Chief."

"Me too," He groaned, emitting a small chuckle as he ran a hand through his own hair. "By the way, bitch," Well, while he was on the topic, why not?

Roy put his head down on his stomach, "Yeah?"

He stuck a hand into the mane of hair that was in front of him, tugging on it, "You never told me you--"

"Oh, fuck off." He laughed, looking away.

Jason smiled, "I'm *just* saying, if I knew..."

"Get up, it's clean up time, fucko," He smirked back, instinctively, yet genuinely, sitting up and pulling Jason with him.

He sat up, complaining, "Ahh, but that's so much work."

Roy deadpanned, "You're kidding, right?" He asked, getting a groan in response, "Well, I won't cuddle with you if you're still..." He made a vague gesture to the mess at hand.

"Fine," He replied reluctantly, standing up and stretching, throwing his cover over his head. "Come here."

Roy got under the cover and let Jason grab a towel and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "You're gonna fuck me in the shower, right?"

Jason gave him a look like he wouldn't ever do such a thing, "You're serious?"

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism n compliments are very cool :)  
> yet again im BAD at commas, i understand that


End file.
